12 Days, 12 Ways
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: 3 DAYS 'TILL XMAS. 12 drabbles about 12 different people wearing 12 Christmas hats for 12 different reasons. Christmas 2014, SEASON 10, AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I'd get my No. 1 Christmas wish - To meet John Francis Daley :)_

_Okay so to celebrate the fact that there is only 3 days 'till Christmas I've posted a collection of drabbles about 12 Bones characters wearing 12 Christmas hats for 12 different reasons. A bit of a 12 days of Christmas parody. _

_Hope you enjoy, it was certainly fun to write!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1: Temperance Brennan<strong>

"Bones are you coming out of there soon?" asks a slightly exasperated Seeley Booth as he hammers lightly against the ensuite door with his fist.

He hears a loud sigh from within the room, which is followed very closely by the voice of Temperance Brennan.

"I'm coming Booth, just give me a minute" she announces back at him with a twinge of irritation very evident in her voice.

Temperance really hadn't been herself lately, she had been snapping at even the subtlest of things and then bursting into tears over something that didn't even borderline on the concept of sad just moments later. Booth understood that women were complex, very complex, but he was beginning to think that mood swings this drastic weren't natural.

Seeley Booth shakes his head. _She must just have been not sleeping very well lately,_ he thinks to himself. He just hoped that she would be all better by Christmas, which was happening in about three days. He was very Festive and always had been since his grandfather, Pops, had shown him the true meaning of Christmas. He wished that his beloved wife would share that festivity, even if it weren't to an extent as drastic as his own.

Suddenly the lock on the bathroom door clicks and he watches as the handle pushes down. _Finally _he thinks to himself as he waits for Bones to leave the bathroom. Eventually his wife and the father of his daughter walks out of the little room. At first glance Booth is taken aback; he is lost for words. He looks again, and no he wasn't just going crazy, there was a Christmas hat pulled onto Bones' head. _Wow something really must be up _he thinks, as he looks at his wife still speechless.

The other woman runs her hand through her long Auburn hair, which was hanging out from beneath the hat. "So I thought you'd like the hat but you appear to be either not interested or have failed to notice" she speaks in a soft tone as she looks at her husband.

Seeley just shrugs and lets all of the shock escape him, why was he even getting shocked about Bones anymore? This was the woman that sniffed fresh human remains as though they were a Chanel perfume sample in a department store.

"Wow Bones…that is very…different" I replies sheepishly whilst scratching at the back of his head with one of his hands.

"So you must now be wondering why I have stooped to such a low level at which I decided to wear a Christmas hat, am I correct? I have actually asked myself this question quiet a few times before exiting the bathroom so I blame my hat for my prolonged stay" she begins still looking at her husband.

_Wow how can she be so logical about something this crazy?_ Booth asks himself before looking up at her. "So yeah Bones why have you chosen to wear the hat? Have you finally decided that it is more fun to get into the Christmas spirit then to be a Grinch or what?" he asks Temperance. Even though he was already sure of the hats existence he couldn't bear to stop looking at it in case it found a way to magically disappear.

"Well no, I still do find things like Santa Claus and Elves that receive credit for the work of under payed employees the exact opposite to jolly but I have decided that since I am going to give you your present early I should dress up in a way that represents how Santa Claus looks when he is said to deliver gifts to children"

_Oh God if it was one of those types of gifts why can't she wait until after work? _Booth asks himself as he looks down at his watch. A body had been discovered and he was already late enough as it is. "So what is this said gift?" he asks his partner.

Brennan smiles slightly "I find that you will be rather fond of what I am about to say" she begins, "I know that at first I was unsure of it but a trip through the family photo albums smoothed things out for me"

_Family photo albums? Smoothed things out? _Booth had next to no idea of what she was she was getting at.

The Forensic Anthropologist appears jittery as she continues her story "Well I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you this, I originally thought that I should wait for Christmas day but it wouldn't really be a family Christmas if I did that and this way you'll have a chance to think before a dozen or so people bustle through our door"

Booth watches as Temperance removes what appears to be a box from the back pocket of her jeans. It most likely would have been protruding out of the pocket but the man had been so busy focusing on his wife's hair he didn't even think to glance at her rear.

She holds the box out to him and waits as he takes it. "My apologies but I didn't have time to wrap it, I don't understand the significance of wrapping since that all it is does is chop down trees and…" the woman stops herself when she realises that he husband wasn't listening, he was focusing on the box instead.

The man's fingers, which had experienced a lifetime of abuse whilst being a sniper in war-torn countries, slowly lifted the lid off the box. She carefully watches, observing Booth's body language, as he looks inside.

At first he is emotionless but then his mouth curves up into a smile. "Is this serious?" is all he manages to ask between shock and excitement.

Temperance nods "Well yes, why would I ever lie about anything so important?" she asks.

Booth just smiles knowingly and lunges in to grab his wife. As he hugs his Bones up to his chest he fails to notice that the gift went clattering down to the ground.

The positive pregnancy test is left discarded and forgotten but it had served its purpose, it had brought Christmas spirit to a young family on a morning where one would least expect a Christmas miracle.

**DAY 2: Michael Hodgins**

The young four and bit year old boy circles thoughtfully around the rumpus room in his house. He wanted this kitten real bad but he wasn't sure if he was going to get it. He had been very naughty as of recently and he remembered quite clearly the time, only a few days ago, when his mom told him that Santa might have to miss their house if he was going to keep up this attitude.

The young boy sighs and begins to lift his leg in order to kick the arm of the couch out of frustration but stops himself. Things like that were the reasons why he was getting trouble. He had to stop or that kitten was going to have to stay at the pound.

Michael Hodgins sits down in a heap on the ground and reaches out to grab his ultra secret spy boy notepad that he had been writing in. He wasn't very good at writing yet so he accepted all of the help that he could get from his Uncle Sweets. The little boy opens to the page where he and Uncle Sweets had been brainstorming ideas just the day before. The cat that he liked at the pound was a little tiny grey ragdoll crossed with Persian kitten that had been abandoned in a car park the month before. Michael Vincent couldn't bear to come to terms with how someone could ever abandon an animal, especially when they were only just born. His mom had told him that that kitten probably wasn't even old enough to be away from its mommy yet.

Cat names fill the page. He had used the full capacity of his four-year-old mind to come up with the best names ever (even though he would never admit that all the good names came from his friend Christine and Uncle Sweets). He lays his finger on his personal favourite, Paw-Paw (no it wasn't the fruit, it was meant to signify the cat's paws); his Uncle Sweets had come up with that one. He needed his Paw-Paw now but he wasn't going to get her if his mom and dad didn't think that he was a good boy.

Michael was still staring at a blank page in his notepad when a good idea suddenly flies into his mind. If he could make himself look good that might mean that his parents would think he was actually good. This was going to be perfect but all he needed was some inspiration.

The young boy grabs his iPad off the coffee table and quickly unlocks it. He clicks onto his Camera Roll and into a photo album, which he would never, ever let the boys in his kindergarten look at. He begins scrolling through the pictures of adorable kittens and stops when he comes to the perfect one. A picture of a small grey kitten, like Paw-Paw, wearing a Santa Hat, fills the screen. He hurries over to the sofa and pulls out a Santa Hat that he had stashed behind the cushion when his mom told him to clean the room the other day.

Michael adjusts the hat on top of his brown hair and quickly perfects his puppy dog, or should I say, kitty cat eyes before hurrying into the kitchen where his mom was preparing dinner.

Just as Angela was slicing a capsicum she sees her son walk into the room. At the sight of her little boy in a Christmas hat she lays the knife down and glances over at him bewildered.

"What are you trying to con me into Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins?" asks the older woman.

Michael begins his plan. He opens his eyes extra wide and smiles sweetly at his mom. "So since I've been such a good boy do you think that I am going to get a kitten?" he asks sweetly as he flutters his eyelids.

No matter how cute Angela found this little scene she couldn't let her heart override her brain, as it did much too often, "Michael no matter how innocent you pretend to be I am not going to just forget about all of the naughty things you have done lately" Angela announces as she turns back to her capsicum.

"But moooommmmm!" Michael whines, "I want to have the kitten!"

Angela shakes her head; she was surprised at how much he wanted the cat considering that he had never been interested before. "Why are you so eager to get this kitten Michael Vincent?"

Michael knew that when his mom used two of his names that she wasn't impressed. "I want to save her from the animal shelter, if she doesn't find a home she will be put down and I want to love her" he replies as he stares longingly at his mom.

Angela feels her heart swell within her chest. No matter how naughty her little boy could be he was still kind at heart. She wanted him to have this kitten and no matter how bad he was she was still going to make sure her son's Paw-Paw was there on Christmas morning.

The older woman opens her arms for a hug. Michael runs into them and Angela just smiles. "I think that you might get a furry companion under the tree this Christmas, you have to be good though" she tells him as she kisses her little boy on the head.

Michael smiles; he had achieved is goal. He was still unsure of whether it was the hat or if it was something else but he didn't care. His mom had practically promised that his kitten was going to be under the tree. The little boy gives his mom one last hug and even then the smile doesn't escape his lips.

**DAY 3: Daisy Wick**

The young mother gazes at her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark hair fell as ripples over her shoulders. _It looks good just as it is_ she thinks to herself as she picks up the soft red Christmas hat off the bathroom bench. Her boyfriend, the father of her child, had bought it for her as an early Christmas present. He wanted her to wear it to show her Christmas spirit but sadly Daisy didn't quite like his idea.

Lance Sweets could be so childish at time, very immature in other words. She didn't really like the idea of having to wear a two-dollar shop Christmas hat but sometimes there definitely was give or take in a relationship.

Daisy gives her hair one last brush before pulling the hat on. It was rather large so it obscured the top of her ears and gave her a real childishly look. _I'll only have to wear it for a little bit and then something else would have distracted Lance. _She reassures herself after leaving the bathroom.

Daisy Wick makes her way down the corridor in the apartment only to be greeted by Lance Sweets. He smiles sweetly and begins clapping like an eager but deranged seal as she enters the living area.

"As soon as I saw it I knew that it would be perfect for you" the psychologist giggles as he smiles his perfect smile at the young mother.

Daisy rolls her eyes "I swear that it just makes he look like an in store Santa, you know the one's that scare the hell out of the little kids?"

"Nah they never have a beautiful aspect just like you" he laughs.

Daisy groans silently to herself. He was cheesy like a greeting card and that cheesiness factor was amped up especially over the Christmas period.

Daisy shakes her head "You love Christmas don't you Lance?" she asks as she adjusts the hat on her head. The pom-pom at the end of it was hanging in front of her eyes and it was driving her crazy

Lance smiles at his girlfriend "I do love Christmas Daisy but believe me, I love you more" she watches as he boyfriend's eyebrow rises sexily "And yes I have never seen you any sexier then you are right now"

Daisy nods. Maybe this Santa hat thing was going to work. Daisy looks over at her boyfriend "So do you want your Christmas gift now huh?" her voice goes a bit huskier then usual.

Sweets smiles "Do I ever" was his straight to the point reply before following his girlfriend into the bedroom.

Soon enough the Christmas hat was discarded on top of a pile of dirty clothes and underwear in the small bedroom. Daisy regretted ever complaining, this was the perfect excuse to remove the hat.

**DAY 4: James Aubrey**

Special Agent James Aubrey heaves an exasperated sigh as he makes his way into the Hoover Building. He had only been working at this new job for not very long, not even six months if his memory was correct. Even though he was quite new to the 'Team', as Agent Booth liked to call them, they hadn't really welcomed him with open arms. He had hoped that with the Christmas season approaching and all the forgiveness junk that they go on about he would be able to get a bit closer with everyone, especially Jessica the Squintern.

Jessica Warren was a lively redheaded intern that worked for Dr Brennan. Aubrey had only met her once before during a case and he intended to try and see if there was any relationship potential for the two of them. Dr Lance Sweets, the FBI profiler turned Agent, had been the most open armed of everyone. He had been successful in hooking up with an intern, very successful considering the little baby that Sweets carried around as though he was a Nobel Prize. If Sweets had potential with Daisy he supposed that he might have potential with Jessica.

He planned on trying to be more relatable towards the team today (maybe eating all of their fries hadn't been quite welcoming enough) but that idea came to screeching holt when his old college roommate Tom had called that morning. He and his roommates always had this game that they would play at Christmas. They would put all of their names in a hat and one of the names would be drawn. Whoever's name was pulled out had a wear a Christmas hat everywhere that they went for the duration of an entire day. Even though college had ended quiet a while ago they still continued to do their tradition. Sadly though he had been drawn from the hat this year, which meant that he had to look like a total dork for the entire day in front of the people that he was trying to impress.

Aubrey heaves a sigh and places the Christmas hat, that was long forgotten in the back of the closet, atop his brown hair before sighing and farewelling his reflection.

He walks into the FBI building getting his fair share of giggles and pointing fingers. _Oh how did I ever get myself into this _he questions himself as he makes his way to his desk in a section of the building that Agent Booth called 'The Bull Pen'. He was right, the agents really were like raging bulls and today they were acting like Aubrey was dressed red. Well his hat was red.

Aubrey looks down at the slightly scuffed tips of his shoes before walking into Agent Booth's office. He wanted to get on the man's good side but that wasn't going to happen when he was already despised for no good reason.

Special Agent Seeley Booth looks up from the case file, which he had been analysing at his desk. Aubrey watches as Booth's mouth slowly makes it's way into a smile before a deranged like laugh escapes from his lips. It becomes more like a pig snort as he scans his eyes over Aubrey like a cat watching a mouse.

"So would you care to explain?" he mocks as he points at the hat.

Aubrey shrugs; he had no idea of how to explain this to Booth. He was going to mock him no matter what he said. "I just decided to wear this hat to bring some Christmas spirit to the FBI" he lies sheepishly.

Booth shakes his head "In all my years working here I have never seen anything like this" he laughs.

Aubrey awkwardly steps away from the agent. This is just what he needed, another reason for Booth to mock him. He expects the cameras to start flashing or something like that but it doesn't. Booth just holds out his hand. Aubrey at first was confused at what the other man was trying to do but then it made sense, he wanted a hi-five.

Aubrey raises his own hand and hits it against Booth's still feeling taken aback. "What was that all about?" he asks.

Booth just smiles "The hat, it's awesome. Not enough of the people that I work with get in on the Christmas spirit, I'm always glad to see when people do even if it's you, Aubrey" he laughs.

Aubrey awkwardly adjusts the hat on his head and continues looking at Booth. Wow that had taken a turn for the better, maybe there were Christmas miracles and they were just disguised as public humiliation…

**DAY 5: Parker Booth**

Parker Booth removes his iPad from his hand luggage back pack and let's out a tired sigh. He had just been on a plane for what had seemed to be years. That was the negative side of living with his mother in London. He had been bugging his mom for months to let him spend Christmas with his dad, Bones, Christine and Sweets. She hadn't been eager, at all, so Parker was forced to give her the silent treatment until he got the all clear.

He had been very eager to arrive in DC so that he could make a special YouTube video with Christine and Sweets. Parker had a YouTube channel called _Parker's World _and he was earning quite the amount of subscribers. The only problem was the viewers seemed to like the show better when he had his American friends and family guest staring.

_Speaking of YouTube I have quite the commitment_ Parker thinks to himself as he stands his iPad up in it's Apple Smart cover. He had entered a YouTube Christmas Secret Santa competition, which included having to wear a Christmas hat, decked out with the name of his own personal favourite YouTuber, Pewdie Pie, written on the front. The whole thing was a wee bit dorky but his Uncle Sweets (as Christine called him) eluded dorkiness so he thought that he'd be happy with the whole deal.

"Hi guys and welcome to Parker's world" begins the thirteen year old boy into the microphone on his iPad "I'm happy to tell you that I'm back in Washington DC to spend Christmas with my dad and his family"

The boy leans over and grabs the Christmas hat that he had DIYed on the plane over. The words Pewdie Pie were written in the boy's rather slanty handwriting and they were surrounded with Christmas star stickers. He places the hat atop his head of light brown curls and pops back up in the vision of the camera.

"So I was doing the YouTube Secret Santa challenge where you had to customise a Christmas hat in a way to say Merry Christmas to a favourite YouTuber" he continues smiling cheesily at the iPad screen "Well I made one for Pewdie Pie, so here it is"

The young boy shows off his hat before smiling one last time at the screen "I just wanted to wish everyone that's watching this a Merry Christmas" he finishes his statement and hits the stop recording button. _Done, now it's time to say hi to the family _Parker tells himself after putting his iPad down.

Parker begins towards the doorframe but Christine beats him there. His young sister runs up and tightly grabs his waist with her little arms.

Parker just hugs her back and nods to himself. He hadn't noticed that his Christmas hat was still mounted on his head. Family came first, accessories second.

**DAY 6: Angela Montenegro**

"Angela why are you dressed as though you are a festive Victoria's Secret model?" asks Cam as Angela greets her at the door. The Forensic Pathologist had dropped by her employee's house just to check what her plans for tomorrow were.

Today was Christmas Eve, which made tomorrow Christmas Day. There had originally been plans circulating for Christmas to be held at Brennan and Booth's house but then it was changed to Angela's house before being changed back again. Cam was confused so she thought that it was easier to get it sorted in the flesh.

Angela shrugs "Well I didn't think that you'd ring my doorbell at 9:30 Cam, I have plans you know" she gushes as she tightens the silky red dressing gown with white trim edges around her body in an attempt to try and cover the Christmas themed lingerie. She puts on a straight face and stares at her boss "Well what would you like?"

After talking with Angela and learning of the Christmas plans Cam forces herself to hide a chuckle that was forming at the corners of her lips. Angela was talking sternly but the way the pom-pom on the end of the Christmas hat was bouncing around just looked so pathetic that it couldn't go without a small smile. Cam lets out what appears to a squeak. She had still been fighting the laugh but she hadn't prevented it completely.

Angela raises an eyebrow "And what are you laughing at?" asks the other woman.

Cam smiles "It's just…just…that hat" she says between subtle laughs.

"So you find my Christmas hat funny?" one of Angela's hands makes its way down to her hip.

Cam nods subtly. She had to force herself from screaming out a hell yeah.

Angela tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow "Well I think Hodgins is going to find this a little more grown up then you do" she replies sarcastically before entering back into her house.

Just as Angela was making her way up the staircase she catches a glimpse of herself in the hallstand mirror. Cam was right, the hat was funny, but she would never admit it.

**DAY 7: Christine Booth**

Christine smiles goofily at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a Christmas hat atop of her blonde piggy tails. Christine loved babies and she especially loved her new _cousin _Seeley. Since it was Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets' first Christmas this year she had decided that it was up to her to make it extra special and what Christmas isn't special without a Christmas hat?

Christine soon realises that she has gotten prepared just in time when the doorbell chime rings throughout the house. She knew who it was but after a quick check through the playroom window she was sure.

"I'll get it mommy!" calls out Christine as she races to assist her Aunty Daisy and little cousin into the house.

* Click * * Snap *

The lock unlocks and the small girl pushes down on the handle. The door pops open to reveal her Aunty Daisy. The young mother was cradling her son up to her chest and a huge smile was spread across her face. Christine giggles at Daisy's t-shirt, which read _Santa Stop Here._

Daisy looks down at the young girl wearing a Christmas hat. "Hey Chrissie what's so funny?" she asks as she bounces her son up and down.

Christine smiles, she loved the nickname Chrissie. Only her Uncle Sweets and Aunty Daisy were allowed to call her that though. Her mommy just called her Christine and her daddy loved nicknaming her after food like Pumpkin or Cupcake. "Your shirt is silly Aunty Daisy," she giggles "Everyone knows that Santa only stops for kids"

Daisy smiles. She loved the fact that children still believe in the Christmas magic, even in this day and age when they believe in so little. She and her boyfriend, Lance, were prepared to make sure their little boy had the same beliefs. She was eager to watch him set out cookies and milk for Santa but she still had a few years to wait. "I know that Chrissie, I have this shirt though to make sure Santa stops by for Seeley. It's his first Christmas and we don't want Santa to forget him, do we?"

Christine shakes her head "Never, well that is sort of why I am wearing this hat. Aunty Daisy can you please ask me why I am wearing this hat" the small child demands in a tone that could only be from her mom.

Daisy shakes her head, this must have been the sweetness that drove her boyfriend to baby-sit this little girl. She didn't think that she could resist either. Daisy looks down at Christine "Well Christine why are you wearing that had?" she questions.

Christine nods "I'm wearing it to show Seeley what Christmas is all about" she replies.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"A huh" Christine says nodding. Daisy Wick leans over and carefully passes her son to the young girl. "Hi Seeley!" Christine says in an enthusiastic whisper.

She leans her little head over so that the infant can look into her eyes but without realising the pom-pom at the end of the hat hangs down before the baby. Seeley makes an excited squeak and the two girls watch as he begins playing with the pom-pom. He bats it about with his hands and the onlookers couldn't fight the "Aww" that was escaping from between their lips.

**DAY 8: Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets**

"Hey is your head a bit warmer now buddy?" asks Lance Sweets as he smiles down at his son. The little boy was lying in his daddy's arms and staring up at the older man with his big brown eyes.

Lance Sweets had finally been given an opportunity to dress his son up in the Christmas hat that he had purchased from Babies 'R' Us and he couldn't be happier. Seeley's mom, Lance's girlfriend, was really quite the mature boss of the relationship and she never really did like the idea of Sweets dressing their infant up. Once Lance had shown her an episode of Modern Family where Cam and Mitchell dress up their daughter Lily and she had told him that if he ever did that to their son he'd be out.

Lance smiles at the memory. _I hope the Christmas hat isn't too much though _he says to himself as he looks at Seeley. The little boy seemed to have drifted off to sleep while his dad had been busy over thinking things. Lance lies his son down in the bassinet and kisses his forehead before exiting the room softly. He heads down to the living and proceeds in following his son's footsteps. The little baby had failed to let either him or Daisy sleep for the last month and a bit so he took up an opportunity to get his forty winks whenever and wherever. Well he had taken a bit of a scolding from Caroline earlier that week though for sleeping in his office during a case so maybe it wasn't exactly wherever but it sounded better if he pretended that it was.

He awoke to a stern tap on the shoulder. After letting out an irritable groan Lance opens his eyes to find Daisy standing before him holding Seeley. She looks at him sternly.

"And how do you explain the hat?" she asks.

Lance smiles, he knew where he was going with this, "Well his head got a bit cold so I thought why not warm it up in the most festive way possible"

Daisy just rolls her eyes and squeezes the little boy up to her "I think this is why I love you" she whispers as she leans her head against Sweets' chest.

"So do you want me to buy the rest of the Santa costume for him?" he jokes softly into his girlfriends hair.

The joke was met by a swift but soft elbow to his chest "Don't push it" she replies harshly but he knew that she was joking.

**DAY 9: Seeley Booth**

"Jingle Bells it's Christmas time in the city" Seeley Booth calls out as he strings tinsel around the synthetic Christmas tree, which was standing in his living room. He had really wanted to go to a Christmas tree farm with his two kids like he had done with his grandfather, Pops, but they had just run out of time. _Everyone must like to murder during the Christmas season_ Booth says to himself as he tucks in the last piece of tinsel.

He looks up from the tree just as Bones was entering the room. She looks from Booth, to Christine, to Parker and then back to Booth. "Booth were you aware that you are wearing a festive hat on your head?" she asks inquisitively.

Booth smiles "Yes I am aware Bones and it is a Santa Claus hat, not just a festive hat" he corrects his wife. It wasn't very often that he corrected Bones, well it really was a very, _very_ rare incident to be more precise, but he couldn't let her take all of the fun out of Christmas.

"You know Santa Claus is just a…" begins Bones before Booth flashes her what was more commonly known as the death stare. His four-year-old daughter was in the room; the last thing he needed was a Grinch like his wife ruining the fun.

Temperance seems to take the bait and edges closer towards the tree. "This does look very wonderful…" she begins as she looks at the twinkling lights. "And what are these?" Temperance appears to have noticed Parker's contribution to the tree. He had printed out photos of all his family and friends and hung then up using bent paper clips.

Booth smiles "That was Parker's bright idea, isn't it wonderful?" the festive man laughs as he closely examines each of his son's decorations for what seems to have been the millionth time.

Christine nods "Yeah mommy Parker is awesome at craft" laughs the young girl as she bounds over to her mother's side.

Seeley Booth just turns to the tree. The vast amounts of decorations cover what appears to be every branch of the synthetic pine tree. He just sighs, the tree was like his family, a big colourful mess.

**DAY 10: Camille Saroyan**

"Oh why do you have to be so disobedient?" cries Dr Camille Saroyan. If anyone were to hear someone yell out something like that they would probably presume that it was at a misbehaving child but it wasn't anything like that for Cam. She was a little bit to close to something else, which had lead her into this awful position. Cam tries yet again, but fails, at taming rampant strands of hair, which continue to fall and block her vision.

You would have thought that compared to hitting the shops for last minute Christmas shopping or watching over exuberant children doing your hair would be easy. It may be to everyone else but Camille Saroyan's dark brown locks weren't going to give their master a break.

Cam lathers in what appears to be three bottles worth of hair taming ointment but not even that manages to work calm the bird's nest of hairs that were forming on her head.

"Ahhh" she cries as she slams her fists against the bench.

A worried Arastoo hurries into the bathroom. He was all dressed for work and he had been waiting just downstairs for Cam to come by.

"What's wrong Cam?" asks the other man as he smiles worriedly at his girlfriend.

Cam just shakes her head "Look at this, look at this hair. We have a body find to attend and I can't go anywhere if people are going to see my hair like this" she cries.

As a boyfriend should be Arastoo is concerned for his girlfriend, well at least he was until an idea makes its way into his mind. "Wait here Cam" calls out the man as he hurries into the bedroom and returns holding a Christmas hat. "This might help"

Cam sighs as Arastoo pulls the hat on over her head, this couldn't be serious. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. In replacement of her rambunctious strands of hair sat an ugly and oversized Christmas hat. Cam turns to face Arastoo. "Are you serious?" she asks pointing at her head.

"As serious as I'll ever get"

**DAY 11: Jack Hodgins**

Jack Hodgins enters the costume store standing closely beside his four year old son Michael. Michael stares up at his father questioningly. Hodgins' had been promising a Christmas surprise for days now and it was finally time. Michael still had no idea what the surprise was and considering that they were already at the destination he decided that it was best to just ask.

"Dad what are we doing here?" asks the young boy softly as he squeezes his father's hand.

Hodgins smiles down at his son smugly "What I always used to love doing when I was a little boy"

That didn't give Michael even the sliver of an answer. "And what was that?" the boy asks.

Hodgins smiles "Trying on multi-coloured Christmas hats, they can be whatever colour, design or texture that they have in the shop and then you buy your favourite one" he replies.

Michael just nods and follows his dad. They make their way to the back of the store where there were shelves. Jack had always reckoned that they resembled the pigeonholes from his primary school. In each of the holes there was a small stack of hats. Each hole equalled a different colour. Hodgins' hadn't shown anyone, ever, his favourite place to buy weird and wacky Christmas hats but he felt that it was time to pass the tradition down to his son.

Michael looks up at his dad. "So can we try any of them?" he asks.

Hodgins nods "Any, oh and feel free to test them out on my head if you'd like" he suggests eager to see what his son will attempt.

Eventually Hodgins feels as though Michael had tried every hat in the shop on. They make their decision and pay for the hats before exiting through the front door.

Michael smiles up at his dad who had a bright green hat on top of his red curly hair. "That hat suits you dad" the young boy says with a smile.

Hodgins nods "Yeah I think that it really brings out the green in my eyes"

**DAY 12: Lance Sweets**

_"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree your leaves are ever changing"_ sings Christine Booth as she looks at her Uncle Sweets. Lance and the kids had decided to have what they would call their own annual Sweets-Christine-Parker Carol-a-thon. They would host this beside the Christmas tree at the kid's house and sing whatever Christmas song came to mind, no matter how out of tune it may have sounded.

_"Shake up the happiness, wake up the happiness, come on y'all it's Christmas time"_ Parker sings. He was singing a Train song that you only knew if you brought the album. The Carol-a-thon was about singing whatever comes to mind so it didn't matter how popular the song was anyway.

Lance Sweets decides that it was time for him to sing. He had never been a very good singer though. Once he was singing a lullaby to his song and his girlfriend had warned him that if he kept singing the windows would shatter. He knew she was just being rude but ever since then his singing self-confidence had sort of been…destroyed.

Christine smiles up at her Uncle Sweets "You have to sing something!" the little girl announces rather stubbornly as she looks up at her Uncle.

"Yeah Sweets you made me sing so now it's your turn" Parker adds.

_What am I every going to sing? _Lance asks himself as he scans through his memory banks in search of a song. Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is you' comes to mind so Sweets decides to sing that one. The young man gulps and steps forward in order to sing.

_"All I want for Christmas is you!" _he sings quite passionately. Christine smiles over at him and begins clapping.

Sweets turns and looks at her "You like that singing Chrissie?" he asks in disbelief.

Christine nods "Yeah it was the most interesting singing so far" she leans forward and places a Christmas hat on Sweets' head "This hat to show you how much of an awesome caroller you are" she laughs.

Lance pulls the hat on tighter over his black curls and smiles at the young girl "Thanks Chrissie I wish everyone would appreciate my singing as much as you do" he says as he pats the young girl on the head.

Lance was shocked that the kids had actually enjoyed the singing. Maybe since he had improved so much he should sing something for Daisy tonight. Nah, Christmas miracles aren't that drastic.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so what did you think? Which was your favourite day? Mine was Brennan's. <em>

_Hope this got you into the festive spirit!_

**_NEXT ONE SHOT - Sweets and Aubrey take the kids to see Christmas lights._**

_Please review, they are like a touch of Christmas magic!_


End file.
